Tanks for storing liquids are well known and have been constructed for many years. These tanks can be constructed in a variety of ways and from a variety of materials, but are most often constructed at a different location than their intended location of use. For this and other reasons relating to safer transportation, lugs, by which the tank can be carried, are often incorporated into a liquid storage tank's construction.
Lugs that are known to the art require construction that promotes corrosion at the interface between the tank and the lug, whether that interface is a weld or a bolted connection. In addition, existing lug designs present obstacles to movement of liquid storage tanks because they extend beyond the wall of the tank.
The disappearing lug of the present invention is equally applicable to single- or double-walled liquid storage tanks. A convenient method of building a double-walled tank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,439 and subsequent patents relating thereto, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,627; 4,655,367; 4,744,137; 4,780,946; 4,780,947; 4,817,817; and 4,927,050, which are hereby incorporated by reference.